Toma un descanso
by Loops Magpe
Summary: El invierno se ha ido, el clima es agradable y Kikyō se toma la libertad de cerrar los ojos, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Un niño de ojos brillantes aparece en su sueño. Oneshot para el mini-reto "¡Quincena Inuyasha/Kikyō" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados para dar un pequeño aporte al Mini-reto: "¡Quincena Inuyasha/Kikyō!" del foro ¡"Siéntate"! Y fangirlear como es debido, obviamente.**

 **Estación:** Primavera.

 **Prompt:** Sol, soleado, despejado.

* * *

 **TOMA UN DESCANSO**

 _One!Shot_

 _Calma_ _  
_ _Sólo vagabundear_ _  
_ _Sólo disfrutar_  
—Shiki

Kaede solía decirle que ella era quien más trabajaba en toda la aldea. Por supuesto que se trataba de una exageración motivada por el orgullo que su hermana sentía por ella. Una sacerdotisa se esfuerza casi tanto como la gente que trabaja en el campo y batalla contra el terreno y el clima; sus manos no son tan duras como las de los hombres que construyen chozas, herramientas o cestas; sus extremidades, aunque firmes, no se asemejan ni de cerca a los músculos de quienes se aventuraban en los bosques y montes para cazar.

—No soy más importante que los demás —Kikyō le recordaba siempre, así como lo hizo esa mañana mientras ambas se encargaban de su pequeño huerto; pronto habría que ablandar la tierra—. Todos tienen papeles útiles y se esfuerzan por cumplirlos —agregó.

Kaede, con esa seguridad típica de los niños, le dio una respuesta diferente a un asentimiento o al mensaje de «lo siento, trataré de ser más humilde». En esa ocasión no se tragó sus pensamientos.

—Entonces tú eres quien más se esfuerza porque tienes muchas tareas que cumplir.

La muchacha frunció el ceño ligeramente. Custodiar, proteger, purificar y luchar… Ciertamente su trabajo no lo podía hacer cualquiera y requería de un compromiso de tomaría toda su vida, porque ella era la única que podría hacerlo.

La mente de Kikyō se encontró vacía de explicaciones y hasta excusas —porque no existía forma de negar un hecho tan verdadero como la responsabilidad de la guardiana de la perla—, pero fue salvada por las risas de un grupo de chiquillos que pasaron por ahí, bastante apurados. De ninguna forma se iban a perder las diversiones que les esperaban ese día.

En las orillas del río que pasaba por la aldea habían algunos cerezos de ramas delgadas y baja estatura, una apariencia que no llamaba la atención la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto en el comienzo de un nuevo año, cuando el invierno se iba y los campos enverdecían poco a poco. Las flores rosadas de vidas cortas eran capaces de robarse un día de los habitantes, quienes hacían a un lado sus labores y se sentaban a disfrutar el paisaje.

Así como la sacerdotisa tendía a olvidar las fechas, de igual forma olvidaba que Kaede, con su fachada madura que insinuaba una supuesta autosuficiencia, también sentía los mismos deseos que cualquier niño de su edad. Vio un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos oscuros cuando la chica siguió con la vista a los gritones andando a toda velocidad.

—Ve si quieres —Kikyō le dijo, al momento que le quitó la pequeña cesta con las hierbas medicinales que fueron plantadas en invierno. Eran resistentes a climas extremos, perfectas para resfriados y dolores en la garganta.

—Pero… —Kaede se aferró un poco a sus deberes autoimpuestos, porque ella siempre quería ser de utilidad.

—Aún no es momento para cambiar los cultivos —la mayor le dio una situación que su comprometida hermana pudiera tomar. «No hay más trabajo por hacer. Estás libre el día de hoy» sonaba mejor que «sal a juguetear como el resto»—. Anda.

El rostro de su hermana se iluminó, emanando casi la misma cantidad de luz que ese sol que brillaba, aún un poco tímido, sobre sus cabezas. Sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato, como un impulso natural.

—¡Gracias! Regresaré pronto —la niña comenzó su recorrido, pero pronto se detuvo para darle no una recomendación, sino una orden—: ¡Hermana, también toma un descanso!

Luego continuó con su carrera, yendo por el mismo camino que habían recorrido los chicos de antes.

Kikyō llevó las dos cestas a su choza, con el propósito de separarlas y almacenarlas en su sitio correspondiente. Aun así, sólo las dejó cerca de las ollas donde guardaba agua. Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciendo lo que se suponía debía hacer, con tanta naturalidad porque ya era un proceso mecánico. Los deberes picaban en sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se inundaba con el sentimiento de que Kaede podría ser incluso capaz de reñirle —o al menos dedicarle una mirada decepcionada— si la descubría haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese relajarse.

«Relajarse». Ella sintió la palabra en su boca, saboreó las vocales un buen rato y le supieron a un lenguaje extraño. ¿Cuánto hacía que no descansaba debidamente? Quiso engañarse diciéndose que en los inviernos las noches eran largas, así que sus horas de sueño debían ser más que las de otras temporadas; también estaban los días nevados, en los que no se podía hacer gran cosas más que aguardar bajo techo hasta que el clima mejorara. Nada de eso servía porque la oscuridad y la necesidad de alimento animaba a los yōkai a adentrarse a la aldea y, aún cuando la nieve le llegara a las rodillas, la sacerdotisa aparecería con una flecha, preparada para disparar.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a poner a un lado sus necesidades que debía concentrarse mucho para poder percatarse del dolor en sus músculos, o los temblores en sus piernas que le imploraban por reposo. Tan buena en pretender que se encontraba bien que sólo pocos podían darse cuenta de su mentira.

La verdad fue que lo hizo por otros, no por ella misma —por no causar preocupaciones—; Kikyō se sentó por fuera de su choza, un sitio donde la gente podría encontrarla si necesitaban ayuda. Colocó su arco y carcaj sobre su regazo, como preocupación por si alguna criatura deseara aprovechar la oportunidad para robar la joya que guardaba contra su pecho. Su espalda tronó con sólo estirarse.

Sin su hermana alrededor, el lugar estaba muy silencioso. El aire todavía un tanto frío movía las ramas de los árboles desnudos, provocando que los pájaros que ahí se encontraban salieran volando, con melodías breves y cada vez más energéticas; su canto aumentaba junto con los brotes de nuevas plantas. El cielo despejado, el color verde que avanzaba a su tiempo… En verdad, ya era primavera.

Kikyō cabeceó a causa de los rayos del sol que le atontaron. Su cuerpo dejó su rigidez y pronto se quedó dormida.

…

Sintió que habían pasado apenas unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos, como si, después de todo, no hubiese conciliado el sueño. Nadie podría negar que lo había intentado, así que se levantó, teniendo de inmediato una sensación fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo se sentía _diferente_ , más ligero y desprovisto de ese dolor en el cuello que siempre cargaba. No tenía peso alguno, era etérea.

Recorrió el sitio con la vista y se extrañó aún más el encontrarse en otro sitio. Frente a ella se extendía el río donde los niños solía jugar a arrojar rocas y, ahora que lo recordaba mejor, ella también iba algunas veces, en esa época en la que Kaede aún no nacía. Ese pequeño descubrimiento le movió a ver su reflejo en la superficie del agua y se encontró con ella misma de algunos seis o siete años. Sí, era esa época donde tenía a dos personas a las que llamaba «padres».

«Claro, es un sueño», Kikyō pensó, aunque realmente era algo que quiso soltar —probar si su voz también había cambiado—, aunque tuvo que relevarlo a un simple pensamiento efímero en el momento en que algo tomó su mano y, no conforme con eso, se la llevó casi a rastras, obligándola a seguirle el ritmo o caer.

Tal vez era uno de esos sueños que resultaban ser pesadillas, algo más propio de ella que un paisaje encantador con flores rosadas cayendo al suelo. Quizás se trataba de un yōkai que tenía planeado llevarla con sus compañeros para vengarse de todos aquellos a los que ella exterminó. En su cabeza parpadearon escenas borrosas que identificaba rápidamente porque ya las había tenido antes. Al final, todo acabaría cuando alguna de las criaturas escarbaba en su pecho donde, en lugar de corazón, estaba la dura Shikon no Tama.

Kikyō sabía que era muy complicado el manipular un sueño y llevarlo hacia donde ella quisiera, por lo que se limitó a observar, levantar la cabeza para averiguar cuál monstruo sería el que la condujera a la madriguera. ¿Sería la serpiente del otro día? ¿La araña gigante que repentinamente se volvió muy frecuente? Ambas posibilidades fallaron, pues con quién se topó fue un pequeño cuerpo —como de su altura—, unos dedos humanos aferrándose y cabello claro meciéndose.

El niño se detuvo habiendo recorrido una buena distancia. Después mostró su rostro, en el que parpadeaban unos ojos grandes y brillantes. Más allá de eso, no era capaz de retener otro rasgo; el resto se difuminaba, dejando sólo familiaridad.

—¿Qué haces? —Kikyō le preguntó. Al igual que esa persona, ese curso en los acontecimientos era nuevo, y eso no le daba seguridad. Aún no sabía si su presencia significaba algo bueno o no.

—Corro —el niño soltó. Por supuesto que eso hacía, pero no era a lo que ella se refería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —nuevamente le dio palabras simples, esta vez balanceándose de un pie al otro.

—No entiendo.

—Entonces eres una tonta —no conforme con insultarla, también arrugó la nariz, molesto de un segundo al otro. Tan raro.

—Suelta mi mano —Kikyō ordenó, y el muchacho obedeció en un movimiento tan ágil como rudo; hasta ese punto debió percatarse que aún la sujetaba. Estando libre, ella dio la media vuelta—. Adiós.

El extraño apareció frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos en un intento de detenerla.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Luego no dijo nada, a pesar de que continuó con la boca abierta. Sólo soltaba algunos sonidos que se esforzaban por ser sílabas. Fue todo un triunfo cuando salió algo coherente—: Estás sola.

Absolutamente no entendía a ese niño.

Él encontró a la confusión marcada en su cara, así que empleó mucho esfuerzo y valor para hacerle una propuesta, lo que de seguro estaba intentando hacer todo este tiempo por medio de acciones sospechosas.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Estaba nervioso, hasta podría adivinar que un poco temeroso por sus cejas curvadas y labios temblorosos, también apretó los ojos, preparándose para una negativa. ¿Podría considerarse un acto cruel el no darle respuesta alguna?

—¿Jugar? —la chica inclinó la cabeza.

Los brazos se bajaron y el niño se vio los pies descalzos.

—Eso es lo que haces con tus amigos… ¿Verdad?

—Sí —Kikyō estuvo de acuerdo, pues eso era algo que suponía, en teoría. Los demás niños le decían que era muy aburrida, siempre acatando las reglas de los mayores, haciendo todo bien. Parecía como si deseara hacerles quedar mal.

Si no fuese por la atención de los adultos, ella hubiese andado sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

El niño debió tomar ese «sí» como la respuesta a la pregunta que más le convenía porque nuevamente cogió su mano sin aviso. El correr era uno de sus juegos, al parecer.

—¡Espera! —ella le detuvo. Tenía la sospecha de que no sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo a él, quien a penas se agitaba—. Hagamos otra cosa.

El niño asintió, después de pensar un poco en alguna alternativa.

—¿Tienes una pelota?

Kikyō iba a decirle que no hasta que vio hacia abajo y se encontró con una, como si hubiese esperado por ellos. Estaba soñando, claro; solamente se le había olvidado por un momento. Se inclinó para tomarla y, tras sentir en sus manos la forma esférica y demasiado ligera, se la lanzó a su acompañante.

Nada perdía obedeciendo, dejándose llevar.

La pelota iba de un lado al otro, con el objetivo de no tocar la tierra de ninguna forma. Kikyō sólo usaba las manos, en cambio el niño era más atrevido, pateando, botándola contra sus muslos, pecho y brazos. Eso era a lo que llamaban lucirse, aunque parecía bastante divertido como para decirle algo, si ella quisiera.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —la niña sintió que debía decir eso. Su boca se movió antes que su cerebro. Eran cosas inocentes, sólo para hacer plática.

—No. Sí —él se mostró indeciso. Estuvo muy cerca de dejar caer la pelota, pero logró pegarle con el pie—. Uno. Es mayor que yo —mostró inestabilidad, al igual que prisa por cambiar la conversación—. ¿Y tú?

—Aún no nace —contestó con un nuevo lanzamiento, uno más largo. El niño tuvo que correr algunos metros para poder alcanzarla, algo que pareció agradecer.

El bebé que su madre tendría en poco tiempo… ¿Qué sería? ¿Le gustaría jugar con ella aunque fuera muy seria? Esperaba que fuese alegre a pesar de este mundo en el que ella no tardó en percatarse de que era complicado, muy variable. Deseaba que su hermano o hermana pudiesen ver más allá y entendieran que ella se estaba cansando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —el chico regresó dando algunos saltos.

Kikyō dudó antes de hablar: —Diecisiete —la palabra se escuchó con tono de pregunta. Esa cantidad le pareció tan grande y tan pequeña al mismo tiempo.

Su nuevo amigo soltó una carcajada aguda.

—¿En serio? —la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro redondo—. No lo parece.

Kikyō se distrajo, nuevamente tratando de identificar si había algo más allá de lo que él decía, o si el problema era que ella escarbaba —siempre— tratando de identificarlo todo, pues eso le otorgaba seguridad. Debido a eso, no atrapó la pelota, con tan mala suerte que ésta cayó en el río. Ella se le quedó viendo, mientras la corriente la arrastraba cada vez más lejos de la orilla.

Fue bueno mientras duró.

Un ruido fuerte le despertó de su ensimismamiento de conformidad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el niño se arrojó al agua que aún debía estar tan fría. Él estiraba sus cortas extremidades, al mismo tiempo que nadaba. Soltaba vapor de su boca y gemidos por el esfuerzo, luego un sonido parecido a un resoplido cuando logró hacerse de nuevo con su juguete.

Se notó cansado cuando regresó nadando más lento. Kikyō metió los pies en el río y jaló de su brazo libre para ayudarle a salir al niño tembloroso. Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, proponerle regresar a casa o algún lugar cálido para evitar que se enfermara, pero el pequeño impulsivo le regañó.

—¡Presta atención! —dijo, tiritando. El niño se aferraba a la pelota con un abrazo, no tenía planeado el perderla. Debía ser algo especial para él.

Kikyō no supo por qué —si le angustió el ser reprendida como casi nunca pasaba, o la inexplicable preocupación por un extraño—, sólo se sintió triste.

—¡No te dije nada malo! —el niño aumentó su alerta.

—Lo sé —ella asintió. Si habría que pensar en culpables, el error iría para ella, quien no debió quedarse sólo mirando.

A veces le faltaba confianza, un pequeño impulso. Debía corregirlo, tendría que hacerlo si quería ser la sacerdotisa que necesitaba la aldea, la guardiana que requería la perla. Trabajaría duro como acostumbrada o hasta un poco más, y sólo entonces…

—¡Entonces no llores!

Kikyō sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y ésta resbaló hasta la tierra seca. La primera lágrima chocó y ella pudo escuchar un sonido que atrajo a los demás, de los que era ajena hasta ese entonces. Ahí estaba el viento, los nervios del niño que no sabía qué hacer y su respiración agitada.

Una mano se posó en su cabeza, dudando al principio si estaba bien el tocarla.

—Está bien, está bien —el niño bajó la voz en un intento por sonar suave y gentil, tal vez imitaba a alguien que hizo lo mismo. Con la otra mano, rodó la pelota hacia ella—. No te esfuerces tanto.

El llanto de Kikyō aumentó; imitó a su amigo y abrazó al juguete contra el pecho, donde tenía un corazón, no una perla. Siempre deseó que alguien le dijera eso.

…

Kikyō se despertó con el impulso de llevarse las manos hacia el rostro, buscando lágrimas que no se encontraban ahí. A diferencia de lo que hubiese imaginado, su palpitar era sereno y no regresó del mundo de los sueños con angustia ni temor, sólo tranquilidad.

El sol ya se había movido de su punto más alto, lo que significa que en unas horas Kaede regresaría y había que prepararse para la comida. La sacerdotisa se inclinó hacia un lado mientras colocaba su arco y flechas en el suelo; entonces, sólo así vio algo rojo detrás del árbol que tenía al frente, a penas a unos pasos de distancia.

Sonrió a causa de quien supuestamente intentó ser discreto en su observación y terminó quedándose dormido sentado. Fue un milagro que Inuyasha no hubiese sido traicionado por su peso y terminara con un golpe en la cabeza.

«Se supone que eres lista. ¿Por qué te quedas así de indefensa? Alguien podría atacarte en cualquier momento. Pero qué tonta», ya podía imaginar sus palabras de haberse despertado él primero. Si fuera tan rudo y desinteresado como aparentaba, simplemente la hubiera despertado teniendo algún asunto que tratar; quedarse velando su seguridad a la distancia no entraba en el papel al que tanto se aferraba.

 _«Es complicado vivir detrás de una máscara. Tú lo entiendes, ¿no?»_

Kikyō se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó, recargada en el tronco, en dirección contraria a la otra persona que ocultaba su agotamiento, separados sólo por el árbol. Ella no tomó su mano, a pensar de esa necesidad en el pecho que clamaba por ello; tampoco se volvió a quedar dormida. Solamente se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho de ojos brillantes, otra vez.

* * *

NOTAS Y/O CURIOSIDADES:

—Hace mucho tiempo, en Japón el inicio de la primavera era también el inicio de un año nuevo. Lo verifiqué en mi búsqueda por un buen haiku ambientando en esta estación.

—Un tanto obvio, pero quería señalar que la pelota es del tipo con el que el pequeño Inuyasha trataba de jugar en ese famosos flashback en el que ve a Izayoi llorar. Así que, sí, tiene una mayor carga sentimental.

* * *

 _¿Deudas? ¡Las amo! Carezco de sentido común y Kikyō está en mi corazón… y el resto ya es historia. Para mí, la primavera es alegría, energía y juventud. Entonces, quise aprovechar para darles algo que no solemos otorgarles a esta pareja: tranquilidad, un momento agradable. Aunque el drama apareció, eso sí, como sabor extra y para enfatizar su acercamiento, un mensaje tipo «me hubiese gustado conocerte en ese tiempo»._

 _Ciertamente hoy no tengo mucho que decir, además de recordarles que si les gusta la pareja, ya saben a dónde ir. Habrán mágicos aportes esperando a ser leídos y, por supuesto, la oportunidad de darles amor. Me despido porque trataré de avanzar en mis pendientes (ahora sí). Saludos y agradecimientos por su atención~_


End file.
